


[授权翻译]【JasonBilly】寂静回响

by berryinblue



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryinblue/pseuds/berryinblue
Summary: 杰森·陶德和比利·巴特森在夜晚相见，在黎明相恋，然后在黄昏道别。那之后多少次，劫后的沉寂仍在他耳畔回响。





	[授权翻译]【JasonBilly】寂静回响

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Echoes of the Silent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908025) by [Magical_Devil_Alex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Devil_Alex/pseuds/Magical_Devil_Alex). 



X

杰森和比利·巴特森的第一次相遇是在夜晚。

或者他该换个说法——他第一次见到比利·巴特森的时候他还不知道那是谁，他只知道因为哥谭现在有一个会魔法的罪犯招摇过市，布鲁斯想和神奇队长聊聊魔法。当然，是他们到福西特市去找这位超英“聊”——在允许超能力者出现在他的城市这一点上，布鲁斯仍然像块老石头一样顽固毫不退让——尽管这位队长看上去连只苍蝇都不忍心伤害。

那个时候的杰森还没有对此行思考太多，这顶多算是一次他们这对“活力双雄”的例行公事——每次他们需要获得什么信息都会这么做：找到他们需要的人，暗中跟踪直到他们落单，然后他俩从阴影中走出来，问到他们想问的后就离开。有条有序，没有多余的行动，也没有跳过哪一步。但这也不是说下次他们再需要别的什么东西的时候还得按照这个流程走，反正杰森觉得他更喜欢走直接暴力恐吓的那一套。

 

直到杰森的从死亡重生，他才意识到那个晚上的意义可能 _不止于_ 例行公事。

 

谁都可以轻易地看到队长从福西特市上空飞过（毕竟哪会那么容易就 _忽略掉_ 那个穿着明晃晃的红金白色制服飞来飞去的家伙呢？）， 但之后……看起来是神奇队长 _故意_ 让自己孤身一人，因为这样他和布鲁斯就可以现身了——仿佛他从一开始就知道他们来了。

杰森作为罗宾根本就没去思考为什么队长会知道他们的到来，但明显布鲁斯就很在意。他还记得，他们跟着队长降落在一个远离市民的屋顶上时，这个黑暗骑士的背部线条绷成一个紧张的弧度。队长转身面对他们，笑容灿烂明亮，蓝色眼睛里闪着那道总是跟着他的闪电。杰森也还记得当时这个超英仅仅是出现就足够让他心中的 _苦涩_ 沸腾着激怒他——到底是他妈的什么东西能让他一直 _开心_ 成这个样子？

尚且年轻的他暗自打赌，这一定是因为他总有一个能回的家、总有饱含爱意的家人在等着他平安归来。队长甚至从来不用处理伤痛，肉体上的和精神上的都不用，所以他又怎么会不开心呢？

杰森也知道他大概不应该想这些有的没的，特别是他现在身边有布鲁斯了。但他就是控制不住自己的思绪围着这个超英跑，光是想想这个人神奇队长以外的身份就足够让他觉得……焦躁，尽管实际上对方什么都没做。

 

“蝙蝠侠！很高兴见到你，”队长喊道，而当他低头看向杰森时，不知怎的 _笑得更开了_ ，“还有罗宾！我想我们以前没见过面，很高兴正式见到你。”

就算这位超英可能因为他的毫无反应或者布鲁斯的冷漠表情觉得尴尬，他也没有表现出来。他的目光往上移放回黑暗骑士身上：“我想，如果不是需要些什么的话，你不会出现在这里。那么我能帮你什么呢？”

 

之后这个晚上的事情都顺理成章，他们问完了他们的问题，最后神奇队长要飞往不知道哪里执行他的夜间任务，他在离开前又看了一眼杰森。

布鲁斯一如既往沉默着站在他旁边，杰森早该习惯布鲁斯只会挑重要的说，但是不知怎的，似乎因为忽然少了队长那抹明晃晃温暖的颜色，连这他所熟悉的沉默都让他觉得有点……难过。

在与神奇队长相遇后的几个月里，这种痛苦难过从未消失，而他变得更加暴力冲动，他无能为力，任由自己被一点点啃噬，他想不明白这情绪到底是从何而来。

 

而小丑在他搞清楚一切之前就把他炸飞了。

 

 

 

X

杰森在黎明时爱上了比利·巴特森。

这次，真的是比利·巴特森，不是什么魔法神秘力量把他变成神奇队长，就只是那个凡人比利·巴特森。

 

杰森又一次来到福西特市，但这次和上次约谈本地超级英雄不同，是出于一个完全不一样的原因——他来这里是为了追查一个将毒品销往哥谭的毒品集团头目。而让红头罩把这个毒品集团判死刑的直接原因是，他们甚至把毒品卖给中学生和高中生。 而且，一般来说他不会去关心其他城市和他们的问题，但是他可以在这里破个例。

他将自己据点设在旁边大楼的高层，红头罩低头盯着自己的目标——集团头目迈克·奎诺斯目前就躲在隔壁这栋破旧的公寓大楼里面。这个地方几乎全天候24小时都被守卫包围着，但他们显然没有接受过任何会让红头罩感到头疼的训练。他们尽管人数众多，但真正有脑子的就他一个，红头罩提醒着自己，再三检查了自己所有的枪和各种武器是否都在它们该在的地方——它们当然在，但确认这一切从来没有坏处。

他正准备跳下去大杀特杀，一个贩毒集团雇佣的打手突然像被踩到尾巴似的从隔壁大楼的拐角处气冲冲地走了过来。通常情况下，红头罩根本不屑于管这些死不尽的小杂鱼在搞什么，但这次他停顿了一下，他调节头罩控制视野范围，拉近到那个打手身上。而当他看清楚时，他脑子里所有关于如何“没有一丝同情地开枪见人就杀”的行动构想都被清理了出去。

这名打手一边拿枪指着一个大概15、16岁的孩子一边冲过了人行道，他拽着小孩破旧衬衫的后衣领，而那小孩低着头，黑色的碎发遮住了他的脸，踉踉跄跄地被推着往前走。红头罩增强了头罩的收音能力去听打手们在说什么。

 

“你他妈死都猜不到我找到了哪个在附近鬼鬼祟祟的 _小兔崽子_ 。”那个打手咆哮着，一用力几乎把那个男孩扔到地上。男孩喊出了声，捂着他正在流血的脸颊，蓝色的眼睛警惕地扫视着四周。

那双眼睛……看起来是那么 _熟悉_ ……

另一个打手笑了起来，他把来复枪搭在肩上向男孩走去，一只手托着男孩的下巴强迫他抬起头来。“好吧，我可能真是该死吧，”他笑着说，“这不是他妈的 _比利·巴特森_ 吗。我有 _很长_ 一段时间没在这附近见到你了。你找到那个能照顾你的闷大头了吗？还是跟以前一样像只老鼠似的在大街上跑来跑去？”

 

红头罩越看他们的互动越觉得心头火起，那些垃圾们一边辱骂着一边对他拳打脚踢，但他注意到这个叫比利的男孩（这听起来也很熟悉，但他仍然不知道是什么原因）自始至终没有说过一句话。这个男孩在一个到处都是不友好的人的地方被抓住了，那他要么是很聪明，要么就是愚蠢得令人难以置信。他到底在这里 _干什么_ ？如果他真是如这个打手所说的街童，那他应该能够意识到这种情况是他需要远离并保持距离的。

 

 _这小子_ 显然不是。

 

那个把这小孩带来的打手突然粗暴地将他从地上拉了起来，把他推到这个毒品基地的门口。

“来吧，我们去看看老大想让我们怎么处置他。”他在其他人跟上前戏谑道，然后有人嚷嚷着下注说要把小孩打得血肉模糊。红头罩的手指在他身侧紧紧地握成拳头，他能感受到他心底的愤怒岩浆在沸腾，愤怒的恶龙正在试图抬起它那丑陋的头。在过去的几年里他有过时间来训练自己控制它，但像这样的情况，特别是涉及到无力自保的孩子，所有自控都不复存在。

他看到了福西特市在暗地里是多么不堪，它与阳光明媚、洁白无瑕、金碧辉煌的名声截然相反——似乎这座城市很久以前就享有这种名声，久到没有人记得这名声曾经 _并不存在_ 。街上到处都是无家可归的人，其中很多还是孩子，警察队伍几乎和哥谭一样腐败，而寄养系统更是另一种程度上的糟糕透顶。

 

红头罩还没意识到自己在做什么就站了起来，用热源追踪器观察着这群人爬上那座奎诺斯藏身的大楼。他本该为那些暴徒把他引向目标而得意或高兴，但他只觉得他皮肤下的怒火在沸腾。他原本想的从底部开始往上爬的计划早就被抛到九霄云外，红头罩熟练地往对面射出了钩爪，短暂地测试了一下钢索的强度后，将他这边的一头牢牢地固定在水泥墙上。接着他拿出一个钩子把自己挂起，从他所在的大楼上动作流畅地跳下，径直朝打手们所在的窗户滑去。

冲击和玻璃破碎的声音根本不足以引起红头罩的注意，他的视线穿过那群挤成一圈的打手，隐约看到中间那个蜷缩在地上的瘦小身影，而此时迈克·奎诺斯正懒洋洋地靠在一张豪华的大椅子上默许这一切。当那群打手纷纷抬起头来看向他这个不速之客时，他看到那个男孩浑身都是淤青，脸上衣服上沾满自己的血，明亮的眼睛因为震惊而闪闪发光——他的愤怒也因此达到顶点。

 

“你们知道吗，我本来打算在这儿把事情做得简单漂亮，你们的老板就在那儿，我只要朝他头上开一枪——”红头罩低吼着说出这些话，从枪套里掏出他的双枪，打手们和奎诺斯也马上拿出自己的武器对着他。

“但现在我 _生气_ 了。”

 

杂鱼们还没来得及做出反应，子弹就冲出了红头罩的枪口，几乎是瞬间他干掉了三个离他最近的打手。他没有时间确认他们是否还活着，就一个闪身躲到沙发后面找掩护，子弹在不到一秒钟的时间里不偏不倚射进了家具。红头罩准确地掌握着打手们装填子弹的时机，也就是子弹声音停顿的时候，他从他的掩体后面冒出来，一个接一个地把攻击他的人击杀。他一直盯着那个男孩和奎诺斯，奎诺斯蜷缩在角落里，一脸凶相地注视着一切。他需要在离开之前干掉那个毒枭，再多的狂怒也扰乱不了他最初的目标。

 

动作优雅可能是他唯一从这么多年的训练中获得的特长，红头罩从沙发后面翻了出来，干净利落地将剩下的打手一个个爆头，他们的尸体就这么倒在地上。奎诺斯停止了他对雇佣打手的喊话，他目瞪口呆地盯着那个没有表情的红色头罩看。

“你看看你——”红头罩咆哮着大步朝毒品头目走去，他高大的身躯吓得奎诺斯往后缩了缩，“我只剩一颗子弹了，一颗能让你知道对 _孩子_ 下手会惹来什么的子弹。”

 

红头罩举起他的抢，手指搭在扳机上就差最后一下——

 

“等一下！” 一个虚弱的声音喊道，那不是迈克·奎诺斯的声音，“请您不要杀他！”

 

红头罩慢慢转向那个声音，他已经估算到他会在几米外看到那个男孩。现在他们离得这么近，他可以更清楚地看到他是多么的瘦小，只比德雷克高一英寸左右，但他瘦得连穿的衣服都像是堪堪挂在他的骨架上。他的一切都在尖叫着告诉别人他的人生故事：他这辈子都在街头流浪——就像红头罩很久以前那样——尽管如此，那双熟悉的眼睛是那么明亮，闪闪发光，坚定而勇敢，跟他那双能看到他在心底建造了蛮横自我防御的眼睛完全不一样。红头罩快疯了，他迫切想弄清楚自己是怎么认识这个孩子的，思绪却仿佛走进了死胡同绕不出来。

 

“可他该死。”红头罩啪地一声把枪管怼到了奎诺斯的额头。

“也许是这样，但这并不意味着杀了他就是对的，”男孩坚持道，他没有丝毫恐惧地向这位义警走近了一点，“他要为他的罪行付出代价，但不是用他的生命。”

红头罩听完苦笑了一声，仍然把枪紧紧地按在呜咽着的毒贩前额。

“你知道我 _听过_ 这种话多少遍了吗，小子？甚至我听过很多遍都不重要了，我连有多少人对我说过都数不清……这个人渣，”他对奎诺斯扬起下巴，“把毒品卖给十几岁的孩子，让他们不可避免地上瘾，好让他继续从中获益。他对他毁掉了多少人的人生漠不 _关心_ ，更不会 _关心_ 那些没他这个搅屎棍插手就已经过得一团糟的孩子！”

 

远处传来警笛声，随着时间流逝慢慢地靠近。一定是有人听到了枪声并报了警，这意味着红头罩必须尽快离开这个地方，他可不想再来一次被警察拘留。

 

“我觉得你今天已经杀了足够多的人来证明你的观点了。 _求你_ 放他一条生路，趁现在还来得及，快离开这里吧。”男孩恳求道，他现在离这个义警只有不到半米了。

 

红头罩久久地盯着那男孩，大脑飞速运转，但却什么都没有想明白。警笛声现在离他只有几个街区了，近得他能看到警灯闪烁着的红色和蓝色。

红头罩还没来得及想明白这一切就把枪口移到了奎诺斯的腿上，他朝那人的大腿开了一枪，却控制了一下避开了大动脉。毒贩头目痛苦的叫喊并不能完全平息他的愤怒，但对现在来说已经足够了。

“如果我再在哥谭看到你那些垃圾，这颗子弹就会飞到另一个不那么友好的地方了。”红头罩狠狠地啐了一口，然后一把抓住男孩的胳膊，把他拉向那个破碎的窗户。他们踏过那堆尸体，有些还在痛苦地呻吟着。男孩抗议着，问他在做什么，但红头罩没有回答，他拔出腰间的抓钩，朝街对面最近的一栋建筑开枪——说实话他也不知道自己在做什么。他用一只手臂搂住了男孩的腰，紧紧地抱住他。

直到抓钩把他们拉上楼之前，他甚至都没有给自己时间去重新思考。尽管小孩好像不怕从高空掉到地面似的一次也没有把目光移开，但还是用他那瘦骨嶙峋的手臂几乎不可能拥有的力量死死地抱住了他。

 

他们着陆后，红头罩轻轻地把男孩放在地上，而警察总算出现了，红头罩只好把他们俩拉到一个更远很暗的阴影里。这一次男孩倒是没有抗议，只是看着义警带着自己从一个屋顶爬到另一个屋顶，直到他们离案发地点好几个街区。

 

“小子，你叫什么名字？”红头罩问，尽管他已经知道答案了。

男孩犹豫了一会儿，撅起嘴唇沉思着。红头罩注意到，即使是现在这个男孩也没有一丝恐惧，甚至没有一丝不信任。这让他感到一种……熟悉的混乱。关于这孩子的一切都太他妈 _熟悉_ 了。

 

“我叫比利·巴特森。”他终于回答道，夜晚凉爽的风吹拂着他的黑发，“谢谢你救了我。我都不知道当时如果没有你我该怎么办……我想我很抱歉阻止你杀那个人。无意冒犯，我只是不能眼睁睁地看着别人死而什么都不做……”

 

红头罩在面具背后扬起眉毛。比利刚看到十几个人在他面前被枪杀却也似乎没有特别不安——但他这个义警又能知道些什么呢？他可能一开始就真的只是一个普通的流浪小孩？而这一切也并不意味着现在的情况会有什么不同。

 

“你多大了?”红头罩接着问。比利看起来对这个问题有点惊讶，但这次他毫不犹豫地回答了。

“我很快就十七岁了……我想还有一个星期吧。”他皱起眉头思考，“是的，应该是还有一个星期。”

 

天啊，这孩子连自己的确切 _年龄_ 都不知道，感谢福西特市寄养系统。

 

“你住在哪儿？我可以毫不费力地把你带到那里去。”

他在做什么？红头罩已经完成了他来福西特市的目标，所以他现在最应该考虑的是尽快回哥谭去——但他没有。他不是想再看看这个城市的风景，他还隐约有种别的什么感觉。

 

比利揉了揉自己的后颈，看上去有点紧张：“我……呃，住在东区的雷德桥下。”

他的声音很轻，似乎大声说出来会让他尴尬。一阵过强的保护欲在红头罩把它扼杀前迅速地生根发芽，他因此皱起眉——我最好不要和任何人发展感情，即使那是一个有着漂亮眼睛的孩子—— _我_ 他妈 _在想什么_ ？！

义警放弃思考不住地点头，再次抱起比利（而且他正努力地不去想象活在一个不需要他想着要怎么杀死的人身边会有多美好）开始向雷德桥移动。虽然离得不算太远，但红头罩还是很谨慎，他不想被附近的什么童子军看到。红头罩选了几条偏僻的小巷，比利对此什么都没说，只是单纯地让自己被领着在自己熟知的城市里游荡。很长一段时间他们都是沉默的，而即使这其实让他心境平和，红头罩还是觉得他不喜欢这种沉默终于开口：

 

“所以，你到底在那个地方附近干什么呢？这搞得好像是你 _想_ 被抓住似的。”

 

比利耸了耸肩，但他又马上收紧了抱住红头罩的手臂——因为他们又降落到一幢相当高、把他们都挡在阴影里的建筑旁。“我……我只是想调查一下，看看能不能在事情变得更糟前阻止它。你知道的，哥谭不是唯一一个被毒品交易侵扰的地方。”

红头罩朝男孩摇了摇头，发出爽朗的笑声：“像你这样的小孩在调查一个势力强大的贩毒集团？这难道不是……呃我不太清楚，难道不是 _警察_ 或者是你们那个‘完美先生’的工作吗？”

“嘿——”比利嚷了回去，语气中突然带了点防守的意思，“警察也不可能出现在所有地方，特别是他们中的大部分都被毒枭收买了。而神奇队长也不是全能的，呃我是说，你难道能 _想象_ 他试图秘密调查些什么吗？总有人要做些什么……”男孩脸红着打住了话头。

 

红头罩突然好恨这个觉得 _这一切_ 很可爱的自己。

 

年轻的义警叹了口气，他看到作为目的地的桥越来越近了——这是条8车道的大桥，连通城内和城外，在夜晚的这个时候，交通并不拥挤，从那你可以看到农田和长满草的平原和城市融为一体——站在这个屋顶上欣赏这座城市你会发现这也没有那么糟糕，尽管这座美丽的城市不幸地被自己的污染物玷污，这仍是哥谭永远无法复制的。

剩下的路程中双方都没再说一句话，当他们到达离桥最近的那座建筑时，行进的速度才发生了变化。红头罩用一根绳子把他们俩放下来，比利再次用双臂抱紧这位义警，同时漫不经心地看着地面。当他们的脚终于碰到地面时，红头罩发现自己并不想放手，而比利也一动不动地保持着姿势。他伸出另一只手臂搂住了男孩，沉浸在他温柔的体温中。比利深吸了一口气，听起来大概有些什么奇怪的含义，就像他正在和一个他信任的人抱在一起，而不是一个危险的、心理变态到杀人不眨眼的法外义警。

 

红头罩不知道他们俩在那儿站了多久，但他知道，当比利终于把两人的距离拉开时，最微弱的阳光开始在地平线上闪耀。

 

“我想我该走了。”红头罩小声说，似乎不想打破他们周围的寂静。小男孩慢慢地点点头，好像在试图说服自己这才是正确的选择。年轻的义警刚从比利身边退开，就已经开始怀念他的体温，即使他们仍然离得很近。

“你还会回来吗？”男孩在红头罩转过身时问道。这个问题让他僵在原地——他根本没有料到男孩会问出这样的问题，而他能感觉到在比利等待他的答案时空气中弥漫着期待。

 

就像那天晚上发生的所有事情一样，红头罩在他的大脑还没反应过来之前就回答了：

 

“当然。”

 

年轻的义警又一次射出抓钩离开了，但最后他几乎能 _感觉_ 到男孩的微笑。他忍不住又瞥了一眼，他看到比利灿烂的笑容，这甚至让他忘了怎么呼吸。离开的时候他面罩下的脸正在升温，而即使他的脸仍然完全隐藏在所有人的视线之外，他还是把它强压了下来。他试着不去关注他周围那仿佛威胁着他的沉寂，正在以一种他 _知道_ 很久以前就曾有过的方式，啃噬着他——

 

直到他回到哥谭，他才记起原因。

 

比利·巴特森就是神奇队长——杰森黑进蝙蝠系统搜索了那个男孩的名字后才终于知道。他对此倒没有特别震惊，相反他惊讶的是居然有人会把这样强大的力量赋予一个小孩，而且据他所知神奇队长已经活跃了整整七年。

 

杰森分明知道他应该离福西特市远一点，但他又跑过来了，此刻他正骑着他的宝贝摩托在这座城市穿行，太阳早就离开了天幕，取而代之的是将细碎光芒洒在他身上的星星——就像那孩子的眼睛。

比利真的很好找，杰森忍不住想，即使只是凡人状态的他也过分好找了——他就站在雷德桥下，表情柔和地眺望着远处的天际，杰森就这么看着他看了有几分钟，比利都完全没有注意到有个义警就站在离他几米远的地方。当然，他已经把他那显眼的红头罩换成了简单的多米诺眼罩，但当杰森站在这个仿佛只有白色和金色的城市中时仍显得有些格格不入。他胸前的鲜红色蝙蝠标志和他绑在腿上的枪支都没有给他带来什么实感，在这个仿佛被全世界遗忘的角落，只有比利 _确实_ 站在那里。

 

“比利。”

 

这立刻引起了男孩的注意，他几乎被吓得整个人跳起来，当他的目光落到杰森身上时，他湛蓝的眼睛瞪得大大的。即使他的突然出现的确对他造成了惊吓，但在看到来者是他的一瞬间都烟消云散了，比利的嘴角牵起一个漂亮的弧度：“红头罩？我想，如果不是需要些什么的话，你不会出现在这里。那么我能怎么帮助你呢？”

这句熟悉的话语击中了杰森，让他一瞬间忘记了如何呼吸。他仍然不能相信这个孩子就是这个世界，不，甚至是整个宇宙最强大的生物之一。这只是一个看起来已经好几个月没吃过一顿好饭的孩子，一个肯定和曾经的杰森一样心碎却与苦涩冷漠的他不同、仍然对这个世界报以温柔善良的孩子。

 

杰森深呼吸了一口：“不是工作，我就是来看看你，小子。”

比利的表情就那么忽然明亮起来，而他们之间微妙的友谊也就此开始。

 

杰森每周至少都要去一次福西特市找比利，而很快他发现自己对每一次出行都 _充满_ 期待，以至于阿忒弥斯和比扎罗都注意到了他的心情。当亚马逊人总算问他一天天的都在往哪跑时，杰森发现自己结结巴巴地连个正常点的借口都扯不出来。阿忒弥斯只是对他会心一笑，再也没提起这件事。

而几乎每次杰森去找比利，他都试图给比利带点吃的或者零食，尽管有一半的时间比利都会以“不想要施舍”为由拒绝他，但他真的太瘦了，杰森不喜欢他这么瘦。当他发现比利最多隔一天才能吃到一顿饱饭的时候，他终于明白他刚被布鲁斯捡回去的那段时间为什么“格雷森妈妈”会那么“恨”他。这种想喂小孩的欲望在他心里肆意横行，杰森甚至不觉得这有何不妥，而其实如果他把这代入其他情境，都会十分尴尬。

 

杰森花了3个月才终于承认他知道比利就是神奇队长。

当时他们又坐在雷德桥下，正聊着一些有的没的，突然一声爆炸的巨响引得大地都在震动，远处的火焰正熊熊燃烧。比利瞪大了眼睛直接从地上跳了起来，他张了张嘴似乎想说个什么词语，但他又面露恐惧地停了下来。杰森马上意识到这个小孩想变身成神奇队长（不管他要怎么变）往爆炸现场赶，但是同时，他又害怕杰森会对此有何反应。

“没事的，比利，我知道你就是那个什么惊奇队长，而福西特市看上去正需要你的帮助。”义警平静地说，比利却瞪着大眼睛看向他。

“你知道？！”他难以置信地深吸了一口气，脸上震惊的表情仿佛他没听懂杰森刚刚说了什么，“你知道了多久，红头罩？”

杰森耸耸肩：“我也算是只蝙蝠，小子，我多的是方法知道那些我不该知道的事。好吧公平起见，我觉得你现在可以改叫我杰森了——我的名字。”

在他的理智能阻止他自己之前，他把眼罩也取了下来，毫无保留地看着对方。虽然这很可能是他的想象，但杰森发誓他看到这小孩在恢复正常前的一瞬间停止了呼吸。

“现在，我认为福西特市可以接受那位属于它的英雄的帮助了。”

 

比利呆呆地点点头，抬头大声地喊出那个单词——

“ _SHAZAM_ _！_ ”

几乎是瞬间，一道闪电从天而降击中了他眼前的男孩，强光几乎灼伤杰森的视网膜，年轻的义警在这道光芒消失后隐约看到神奇队长的轮廓，这位英雄标准性的披风在他身后猎猎作响。

 

“我操。”

杰森完全被这个魔法表演惊呆忍不住小声地骂了一句，他可能一辈子都习惯不了这个表演。现在是神奇队长的人只是对他笑了笑，在起飞之前对他摆了摆手，然后径直向远处正在燃烧的建筑冲了过去。

“……靠。”

 

大概又过了一个月后，比利说出了自己的秘密。

“我在你还是罗宾的时候就知道你，”男孩突然开口，那时他俩坐在屋顶上仰望着同一片天空，而男孩的脸上带着伤感，“我也知道拉扎瑞斯之池和那相关的所有事……我觉得我应该告诉你这些。”

杰森盯着比利看，这是第一次有人提到过去的事情而他一点都不生气——在很长一段时间里，他不能保证自己不会将提及他死亡的人暴打一顿，但现在……他什么感觉都没有。或许他还有那么一点不舒服，但事情就那么发生了，而现在他也什么都做不了了。

“你还记得我们第一次见面吗 ？”

义警回过神来已经将这个问题问出了口，他看着男孩的脸表情逐渐柔和。

“记得，那仿佛就在昨天。”男孩低语，视线收回来对上了杰森的眼睛，“你都不知道当时我见到你有 _多_ 激动，那段时间我简直是你的狂热粉丝，而我总算不是从模糊的电视或者充满颗粒感的报纸上看到你了，你就站在我面前，根本就是梦想成真！那时候我还不知道你是谁，但我总有种感觉，觉得总有一天你对我来说会变得很重要。”

男孩伸出双臂拥抱这个世界：“就像现在。”

 

空气以一种杰森压根不介意的舒适的方式归于安静，如果这意味着能就这么看着比利干净明快的笑容，那他愿意一辈子都保持沉默。

 

太阳正在爬上天幕，那最微弱的光线把比利裹在它的光晕里，使他那略显苍白的皮肤鲜活起来，蓝色的眼睛也被映得闪闪发光。他真的过分 _好看_ ，好看得让杰森觉得他心头那带着热烈渴望的小鹿几乎要冲出胸膛。杰森伸出手让他的手指穿过那乌黑的短发，让那双眼睛里除了 _他_ 再容不下别人，让他们的距离再近一点——

 

杰森终于明白了。

随着太阳越爬越高，杰森·陶德终于意识到自己已经无可救药地爱上了比利·巴特森。

然后他也终于意识到这份感情早在这个瞬间以前、在他们看的第一次日出之前、甚至是在他知道这个男孩的名字之前，就已经被他深埋心底。

那个晚上他在被独自留在沉默中的那个瞬间，就已经被这份感情牢牢抓住，而此刻环绕着他们的沉默，就和那晚的如出一辙。但这一次，它没有叫嚣着要将他整个吞噬。

 

 

X

杰森在黄昏与比利·巴特森道别。

杰森的欲望越发热烈，而这发生在他们建立了友谊的一年多后，也是这个男孩终于成年的几周后——尽管他看着还是过分瘦小——杰森把他内心最深处的恐惧和梦魇、那些曾一遍遍将他淹没他却拒绝道出的理想，他把他的一切都告诉了比利。

他说了很多，诸如拉扎瑞斯之池、小丑、他曾经多次差点把新的罗宾杀掉，就因为他 _恨_ 蝙蝠侠没有为他报仇，而是用新的罗宾取代了他；他还说了他是如何用那些支离破碎的方式和他的家人和解、并最终发现了一个会珍惜他的一切的、完全不一样的家庭……这就像是他把他的所有放到一个大盘子里开诚布公地递到比利面前，而他甚至从来不知道这竟是一件如此 _简单_ 的事。

男孩从来没有过一次挖苦他或者表现出厌恶，他只是安静地听着，然后给他安慰——而这也是杰森从来没有意识到的、他一直在 _渴望_ 的东西。

作为交换，比利也把自己的一切告诉了杰森。

他了解到死神过早地将比利的父母带走，了解到他是如何被迫和自己的双胞胎分开而他仍没放弃寻找，了解到他在辗转于不同的寄养家庭并最终决定孤身流浪前，曾短暂地和他那可怕的叔叔生活在一起……比利描述了这么多年来他生活的糟糕环境，然后是那辆神奇的地铁将他带到那个让他成为魔法战士的巫师身边，还说到他曾发誓会不惜一切保护这个地球，而为了这个誓言，他的身上留下了许多伤疤。

 

但这一切都被硬生生地从他生命里带走了，快得他甚至来不及眨眼睛，快得他的记忆甚至都已经模糊了一半。

 

他还记得的是，他们正在福西特市闲逛。一个温暖的秋夜，太阳刚刚触摸到地平线，世界就这样沐浴在一片可爱的橘色光芒中。他们路过一条小巷，一条有人正在被抢劫的小巷。比利毫不犹豫地跑进小巷想要阻止那个罪犯，似乎忘记了现在的他不是那个不可战胜的神奇队长。

那个抢劫犯有枪——杰森应该早点看到的，但他没有——他只有那刺破空气的熟悉爆破声响起的一瞬间来意识到这件事，然后他看到比利的身体慢慢往后倒。

那个瞬间，杰森耳朵里除了震耳欲聋的蜂鸣什么都听不见，他的心脏甚至停止了跳动，肺里的空气被抽了出来，他的声带在震动，但他却听不到自己那失控的怒吼。他跑向比利，在那个年轻人撞到地面上之前抱住了他，温热的鲜红血液从他的胸口涌出，浸透了杰森的夹克而他根本不在乎——

比利湛蓝的眼睛因为震惊而睁得大大的，他看到杰森无措地看着他那正在快速消逝的生命，痛苦才像一层薄雾一样蒙上了他的眼睛。

 

“不……”他可能尖叫出声，他可能甚至哭了出来，他捧着比利的脸重复着，“不，不要！！”

 

“杰，杰森……”年轻人的声音甚至传不到杰森的耳朵里，他看到前者仿佛在说，“没，没事的……我会没事的……”

 

“ _你不能死！！_ ”

 

杰森记得他大喊着把比利紧紧锁在怀里，滚烫的眼泪顺着他的脸滑下；他记得柔软的头发戳他脸颊的触感、鲜血在他们身下蔓延……但即使是在这最后的时刻，比利的脸上仍然挂着那好看的笑容，他抬起手来拂开挡在杰森眼睛前的头发。夕阳染红了他苍白的皮肤，他好看得像油画一般。

 

“你知道的，我喜欢你好久了……”

“不，比利，请别——”

“……虽然最开始我只是喜欢罗宾，但现在我要说，本人要比那好很多倍。”

 

杰森剧烈地抽着气，胸腔的疼痛让他眼睛里充满了泪水，他只能看到比利模糊的轮廓。

比利用尽最后一点力气抬起头来，拉近了他和杰森之间的距离，给了那个男人一个温柔的吻。

 

“ _我爱你，杰森。_ ”

 

然后，那双曾经 _明亮_ 而充满活力的眼睛变得暗淡无光，只留下杰森一个人在寂静的小巷里。

 

他能听到远处传来的警笛声，所以准确来说这并不算寂静——但那种他概念中的寂静又淹没了他：是从他那颗已经麻木、空洞的心溢出来的寂静，也是伴随着他深爱着的灿烂火花熄灭而来的寂静。

 

杰森用力尖叫着，用力得生疼，他的一切都在叫嚣着疼痛，但这是他能想到的、能打破这种寂静的唯一方法。

他甚至完全没有注意到比利被人从他身边带走，也完全没有注意到布鲁斯、提姆、达米安和迪克围在他身边，试图安慰他。他只能在寂静的虚空中尖叫，他想不通像比利这样的天使到底是做了什么，要让他承受这样恐怖的命途。

 

 

X

威廉·约瑟夫·巴特森被葬在福西特市公墓，就在他父母旁边。

数不清有多少次，杰森回过神来后都发现自己就在这里，手里提着一瓶威士忌，几乎要把他之前苦涩人生里隐忍着的眼泪哭尽。许多人试图走近他，从布鲁斯到戴安娜，甚至是克拉克，但没有人能让他离开这座坟墓。他这辈子从来都没有这么 _空虚_ 过——即使是拉扎瑞斯之池把他人性的一部分割离、把他生生撕开再将他的理智抽离都不及此刻的虚无。比利的死像石头一样压在他身上——就这样把他拽到地面，压在他身上直到他无法 _呼吸_ 。

 

他的世界仍旧寂静无声。

而这一次，杰森确信它再也不会被填满了，他空虚的心再也不会像比利能做到的那样被填满了。他轻抚着那刻着他渴望着、深爱着的那个人名字的墓碑，想着比利会不会在哪个地方看着他——杰森希望他最好不要，因为他爱的那个人不值得看到他如此心碎、不值得看到他被空虚生生撕碎。

 

_“我们亲爱的、所到之处都充满阳光的朋友。”_

他们根本不明白。

 

“我爱你。”杰森呜咽着，“我多希望我以前说过这句话……我多希望我曾久久地亲吻你直到你忘了怎么呼吸……我多希望我曾紧紧地抱着你仿佛我们融为一体……”

但即使他的眼泪从眼眶滑落砸碎在墓碑上，坟墓也没有给他任何反应——他也没期待着能听到些什么。

 

 

他的世界除了回响着的寂静一无所有。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢@Magical_Devil_Alex 创作出这篇JayBilly，也感谢太太给我授权翻译！  
> 超喜欢作者描写的两个人，拥有相似的过去却有着截然不同的灵魂，还有杰森一直在苦苦追寻的、那个显而易见的答案也让我心动不已。  
> 虽然一开始我也觉得这个BE有点唐突，但是在翻译的过程中我能看到这个感情基调其实是从一开始就存在的，不知道我有没有把这种氛围翻译到位就是了……！  
> 希望大家看得开心(?)！  
> 也希望大家可以去原作者那里点kudos和评论呢！
> 
> @Magical_Devil_Alex Thank you again for writing this amazing JayBilly fiction and for authorizing my translation!  
> I love the story of these two people with similar pasts but different souls. The obvious answer that Jason had been searching for also appealed to me.  
> I felt that the BE was a little abrupt for the first time when I read through, BUT, in the process of my translation, it can be found that the emotional tone actually existed from the very beginning of this fic. I don't know if I have translated this atmosphere in place but I tried my best...!
> 
> Thank you for reading and Hope you enjoy this wonderful JayBilly fic!


End file.
